tamrielroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Men
"Men" is term used in modern Tamrielic society to refer to all human races. Usage Term "Men" originated from human language. It is used to mean "them" or "us" - group of people. The term is analogous to word "Mer" in ancient Aldmeri tongue. Both of racial groups have come to calling each other by the names and don't find it offensive in any way and they have been seen to be refering to their own kind by the term as well. This is, probably, due to the fact that both groups share certain distrust for each other and arrogance to consider themselves better. Origins Unlike Mer there is no known continent or a region on Nirn Men originated from. There are no known elven records on this subject and Men invented writing relatively late, meaning that there are no early records written anywhere. Earliest records mentioning human races date mid-Merethic Era when Nedes, human race native to now frozen Atmora, began migrating to northern Tamriel, region later named Skyrim. Most of human races now inhabiting Tamriel are known to be their descendants. However, records of Nedic sea voyages in late Merethic Era tell stories of "Entire kingdoms of men beyond their recognition, skin charred like overcooked meat." That means that previously mentioned Atmora isn't the real origins of humankind. Moreover, there are stories of humans on the mysterious continent of Akavir. Some Imperial scolars believe that Men could share elven homeland of Ehlnofay and have evolved from Aldmer like modern elven races. However that is higly unlikely since it isn't just ears that makes Mer and Men differ. Description :"humans are all short-lived. Ephemeral, as we of the Elder Races say. They come and go as the seasons -- but the families of the powerful ones live on for a time... Their cities and dominions bloom like spring flowers, only to wither and die in the summer sun. But the Elves endure. We are as a year to their hour, a decade to their day.''" - Drelliane to Queen Barenziah.'' The most significant difference among Men and Mer is their lifespan and way of reproducing. Unlike thousands of years long lifespans of elves human races can not live more that hundred years naturally and most die by ages of 60-80. However, Men can reproduce much quicker than elves. Proper family no matter farmer or royality can have two or more kids without any problems, while for elves even two children is rarity. This is the reason humans seem so pest-like to elven kind. It is very easy to tell Men from Mer visually as Men are taller and more muscular than most elves. Another easily noticable feature of elven kind is their pointy ears which Men do not have. Only exeption for this is Orsimer, who are very different from other elven races and resembles other beast like races like Goblins. Another difference worth mentioning is that humans rely mostly on non-magical warfare. As they don't have the magical potency of elves. Only exeption for this would be mix of human and elven race - Bretons. Magic is considered tool of the weak and is mistrusted in most human cultures. Tamrielic Human Races Nords :Main article: NordNords in SkyrimAdded by URL The Nords are a tall and fair-haired people from Skyrim who are known for their incredible resistance to cold and even magical frost. They are enthusiastic warriors, and act as soldiers and mercenaries all over Tamriel. Eager to augment their martial skills beyond the traditional methods of Skyrim, they excel in all manner of warfare. They are direct descendants of Nedes, who migrated to Tamriel in time period known as the Return. They lead and crew the merchant fleets of many regions, and may be found all along Tamriel's coasts. Imperials :Main article: ImperialImperials in SkyrimAdded by URL Natives of the civilized, cosmopolitan province of Cyrodiil, the Imperials are well-educated and well-spoken. Imperials are also known for the discipline and training of their citizen armies. With this they were able to fight off the Redguard and control most of Tamriel. Imperials have proven to be shrewd diplomats and traders, and these traits, along with their remarkable skill and training as light infantry, have enabled them to subdue all the other nations and races, and to have erected the monument to peace and prosperity that comprises the Glorious Empire. The Imperials control most ports in Tamriel and are similar in appearance to Bretons despite their darker skin color. Redguards :Main article: RedguardRedguards in SkyrimAdded by URL Redguards hail from the province of Hammerfell. They are a race that is known to be extremely quick and agile. They are excellent in all arts concerning blade and shield. They are descended from a long line of warriors and mystic seers. The most naturally talented warriors in Tamriel, the dark skinned, wiry haired Redguards of Hammerfell seem born to battle, though their pride and fierce independence of spirit makes them more suitable as scouts or skirmishers, or as free ranging heroes and adventurers, than as rank and file soldiers. In addition to their cultural affinities for many weapon and armor styles, Redguards are also blessed with hardy constitutions and quickness of foot. Redguards view magicka-use unfavorably, particularly Conjuration and Illusion, because of the ability to Soul Trap and tamper with the minds of others. Generally, they consider Wizards weak or wimpy. However, it is known that Redguards were fond of Destruction spells - suiting their warlike culture well. Although Redguards are human, they do not share the same blood as Nords, Bretons, and Imperials because of their origin in Yokuda. Bretons :Main article: BretonBretons in SkyrimAdded by URL Bretons are the human descendants who hail from the province of High Rock. They have descended from the people of Nede and Aldmer. The Aldmer thought of making a superior race with their own "Elder", or "Superior", blood, by mating with other races. The Bretons are sometimes called "Manmeri" because of this. They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it in their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most people. They are united in culture and language, but are divided politically. Their origins can be traced to the First Era of Tamriel's history, when the Aldmer intermingled extensively with the Nedic people. This mostly happened during the period in the first Era when Mer held Men as slaves, which lead to masters impregnating their female captives. Bretons are short, dark haired, people. They are highly intelligent, willful, and have an outgoing personality. It is said that Bretons are weaned on magic, for it seems to infuse their very being. Intermingling with Elven blood has given Bretons an affinity for magic, though hardiness is also part of their heritage. Breton culture operates under the Feudal system, and their society is agrarian and hierarchical. Ancient Human Races NedesEdit :Main article: NedeYsgramor as seen in SovngardeAdded by Vercinghetorix Nedes were humans native to now frozen continent of Atmora far north of Tamriel. It is known that they resebled modern Nords. Some of them, however, had different features than others such as more reddish skin. This was dependant on the area on Atmora where they lived. Early Nedes didn't have any means of writing and due to that there isn't much known about their history. Earliest records of Nedes date mid-Merethic Era when they started migrating to Tamriel. The reason of migration was a civil war happening on Atmora. Over time more and more Nedes migrated to Tamriel and settled here. Local elves were not happy about the huge population boom of humans and slaughtered them in the event known as the Night of Tears. As a result Nedes gathered an army known as the Five Hundred Companions and launched genocidal assult on Tamriel. This time period is knows as the Return. During it Nedes spread out all over Tamriel and drove Snow Elves underground. After the Return no other Nedes came from Atmora. Those who left on their homeland are believed to have died as Atmora froze and changed beyond recognition. Nords and Imperials are believed to be Nede descendants. Other Human Races Orma : The Orma are a tribe dating from the First Era. They are native to Black Marsh. There is an elevated occurrence of congenital blindness in the tribe, more specifically completely lacking eyes, and such individuals are said to be masters of their other senses. This makes them appear to be something close to elven Falmer. Which means that Orma could have been a result of local Dunmer experiments, however, that is purely a speculation. They are believed to be extinct due to the outbreak of the Knahaten Flu in Second Era, which benefited Argonians so much as they proven to be immune. Kothringi : Kothringi were a race of men mentioned in only a few in-game books hailing from Black Marsh. They were said to look like men only with metallic skin and were quite common in Black Marsh during the Second Era. They were eventually wiped out by the Thrassian Plague before the start of the Third Era. Their origin is unknown. Some say they are the result of Nedes and Argonians interbreeding, others say that they were simply Nedic settlers that adapted to life in Black Marsh. Akaviri : Akaviri are race of men native to mysterious continent of Akavir. Despite their involvment in many historical events very little is known about them. They are believed to have easter-ish culture. Some stories tell that Akaviri are now extinct, that they were "eaten" by the native vampiric race of serpent-men known as Tsaesci. Others believe that Akaviri are Tsaesci themselves and stories of serpent-men are just fictional, result of corruption over years. Last records of Akaviri/Tsaesci date early First Era when they tried to invade Tamriel but were stopped.